1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host apparatus and an image editing method. Particularly the present invention relates to a host apparatus which connects an inkjet printing apparatus such as a large-size printer capable of selecting even a roll sheet or cut sheet as output paper, and an image editing method of the host apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing system for printing automatically placed images allows the user to select the size of a printing medium (e.g., printing paper sheet) for printout. However, the user cannot select the placement method and must always use the same placement method (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2001-10153 (see FIG. 4 and page 6)).
In the prior art, the image placement method on output paper is automatically determined in accordance with the type of output paper supported by the user's printing apparatus. It is therefore sometimes impossible to obtain a user's desired layout.